Surprise!
by TexGleek15
Summary: <html><head></head>Mitchie is getting a surprise, even if she didn't know about it! Smitchie Naitlyn</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

Mitchie was just waking up from a really good dream, she was at Camp Rock and Shane Gray sang with her, but wait that actually happened. Shane did sing with her, but that was months ago, now it was October and she really missed her Camp friends. She has talked to all of them, yes even Tess, except for Shane.

She sat up and stretched, then got dressed. She decided to wear the outfit that she wore for the Final Jam, a purple, long-sleeved top with black jeans, as she was getting ready she was listening to the new Connect 3 CD, it was filled with songs that the boys wrote. She also checked the weather to see if it would be cold that day, she decided to wear a jacket. She looked in her closet and found one, it was the leather jacket that Shane wore to the Final Jam and let her wear when they were at the docks, she forgot to give it back.

As she put it on she couldn't help but think of him, that night after the Final Jam she met him out at the docks where they spent a good few hours talking, with her explaining why she lied and everything, he understood her reason for lying. During their chat she started to get cold and him seeing this pulled off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. After they said goodnight at her cabin door, after he walked her there, and she was already inside did she remember that she had his jacket, she just decided to give it to him the next morning before they left, but that night was the last time she saw him. She didn't have his number and he didn't have hers, so they couldn't talk that way.

She walked down the stairs and sat down at the table to eat the breakfast her mom made for her. While she was eating, she was talking to her mother, when she finished she left the house and walked to school. When she entered she walked to her locker and opened it only for it to be closed right in her face, almost crushing her fingers, when she looked and saw who it was she wasn't surprised, it was her worst enemy Tammi Sanderson.

"Hello Bitchie."

"Tammi."

"So how does it feel to have no friends?"

Did she forget to mention that Sierra ditched her to become popular.

"I don't know what you're talking about I have friends."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"And where are they?"

"Right behind you."

Both girls looked and saw a girl with curly hair and a glare focused on Tammi.

"CAITLYN!"

"MITCHIE!"

They hugged and squealed and basically just caught up.

"What are you doing here?"

"What your mom didn't tell you? I'm moving here and going to school here with you."

"Really?"

"Yep, actually I'm moving in with you."

"No way!"

"Yep. Also I have another surprise for you."

"What?"

"That."

Caitlyn pointed down the hall, where when she turned around, Mitchie could see six people standing there smiling at her.

"PEGGIE! ELLA! TESS! LOLA! BARON! SANDER!"

"MITCHIE!"

They all ran up to her and hugged her while catching up. When the bell rang to go to class Mitchie looked at all of their schedules to see where they would be going first period, surprisingly they were all in her first period. She told them what to bring as she was collecting her things from her locker and had them follow her to the classroom. When they entered everyone looked at them, as Mitchie introduced them to the teacher.

"Hi Mr. Smith, these are the new students."

"Ah yes, thank you Mitchie. Now why don't you stand up here and tell us a bit about yourselves then you may go sit where you can find an empty seat."

"Alright sir."

Caitlyn decided to go first she stood up in front of the class and just stared at them for about a minute.

"Hi my name is Caitlyn Gellar, I'm from San Diego. I'm an only child, and my parents are chefs. I have a boyfriend and my best friend is Mitchie. I guess that's it, alright Ella your up."

With that said Caitlyn went and sat next to Mitchie as Ella stood where Caitlyn stood, she basically said the same things about herself as Caitlyn did then went and sat next to Mitchie. The teacher had to leave about half way through the introductions for an emergency teachers meeting. It went on like this with the others till it was Tess's turn to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Tess Tyler, and my mom is TJ Tyler. I'm an only child and I am a really good singer, just not as good as Mitchie."

"What do you mean she isn't a good singer, I bet she can't even sing and her mom paid you guys to be her friends."

"Excuse me. Mitchie is one of the best singers I have ever heard."

"Yeah right."

"Tess just leave it."

"No Mitch I won't they are insulting you."

"Tess. Leave it."

"Fine."

Tess went and sat down in a chair near Mitchie and the teacher came back in a few minutes later and got on with class. At the end of the period Mitchie showed the others their classes then went to hers. All throughout the day Mitchie and her friends were asked the same questions, "Is Mitchie's mom paying you?" "Is Mitchie paying you?" "Is this a pity friendship?" it was making her friends angry.

At the end of the day Mitchie and all of her friends went to her house to hang out and to eat. When they arrived they all said hi to Connie and went up to Mitchie's room where they hung out and talked for hours, while finishing their homework. Finally Tess asked the question that had been on all of their minds.

"Mitchie, why do those people think that your mom is paying us to be friends with you?"

"Because, I'm not what they would call popular. I mean my only friend besides you guys, Sierra, ditched me to become popular."

"Your kidding?"

"Nope."

"That bitch."

"Yeah, but oh well I have you guys."

They spent the rest of the time that the others were there just catching up and talking then when the others left and it was time for dinner Caitlyn and Mitchie went and ate then went back to their rooms and got ready for bed.

As Mitchie was falling asleep, she thought that her week couldn't get better. Meanwhile Caitlyn was thinking that a certain pop star was going to freak when he found out how Mitchie was being treated at her school. With those last thoughts both girls drifted into dreamland with a smile on their faces.

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

Mitchie woke up the next morning thinking that yesterday was just a dream, at least she did till a body landed on her causing her groan.

"Get off."

"No you have to get up, if we want to be on time for school."

"Alright I'm up Cait."

"Good."

Caitlyn stood up and went downstairs to eat breakfast with Mitchie coming down only about ten minutes later. Both girls ate their breakfast in companionable silence, when Caitlyn turned and looked at Mitchie.

"Ok so Tess is going to be stopping by to pick us up any minute. Oh have you talked to Shane at all?"

"Alright, and no I don't have his number."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Here give me your phone."

"Ok?"

Mitchie handed Caitlyn her phone and watched as she did who knows what on it before giving it back to her.

"Here I put Nate's, Jason's, and Shane's number in there."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

At that moment they heard a car honk it's horn, Tess was here. They said goodbye to Connie and headed out the door to Tess's car. When they got in they saw the others already there, with the door closed and both of the buckled in they were off to school.

When they arrived and entered the school they went to their lockers which just so happens to be around Mitchie's with two extra ones in their group. Mitchie was collecting her things for her morning classes, when her locker was slammed in her face again!

"What is with people and slamming my locker closed in my face?"

She turned and saw that it was Sierra standing there, glaring at her.

"Hello Bitchie."

"Sierra, what can I do for you?"

"Well for starters you can get away from the new students and let them hang out with the right people. I mean seriously TJ Tyler's daughter wants to be your friend, don't make me laugh, I bet that she is using you, I mean who would want to be your friend?"

"I would."

"So would I."

This statement was repeated five more times. It looks like her friends were listening to their conversation and weren't liking it. Caitlyn and Tess came and stood on either side of Mitchie with their friends doing the same. They all glared at Sierra till she walked away glaring at them as well. They turned to Mitchie to see her watching Sierra walk away with sadness in her eyes.

"Hey Mitch, how long has this been going on?"

"Huh? Oh since the beginning of the school year."

"Mitch it's October, your saying this has been going on for over a month?"

"Yeah so."

"So? Mitch this is not ok."

"Just drop it, come on we have to get to class."

They headed to class all but Mitchie thinking the same thing Shane was going to freak when he found out about Sierra. When they arrived in the classroom and took their seats they could see Sierra glaring at them still. Throughout the day Sierra wouldn't stop glaring at them and Mitchie would just brush it off, though the others could tell that she missed her friend dearly. At the end of the day they all went to the local diner to get ice cream and hang out, while they were there they worked on their homework and talked.

**SmitchieSmitchieSmitchie**

On a bus somewhere in Utah a brunette boy was sitting there thinking about a brunette girl who he was in love with. He couldn't wait to see her again, he missed her so much. He was so stupid not to ask for her number that night at the dock, but it was late and he could tell that she was slowly falling asleep, then his alarm didn't go off the next morning so he missed her the next morning. He begged Caitlyn for her number but she wouldn't give it to him claiming that if he wanted it he would have to ask her, himself.

He finally found out where she lived when, he found out that Caitlyn went to school with her, with the others who he asked and they told him. He convinced his record label to let them have a few months off so that he could graduate at an actual high school. He would be going to school with her, they were a few days away though. All he knew was that she didn't know that him and his brother were going to be going to school with her for the rest of the school year. While him and his younger brother were going to school his older brother would be spending the day at home doing online college.

He was excited he was finally going to see her again, he had missed her like crazy. They were stopping for the night so that the bus drivers could get some sleep, he looked at the GPS they were on the border of Utah, now all that was left was Nevada and part of California then he would be able to see her again.

**Don't forget to review please and tell me what you think thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it's been awhile I got caught up in NaNoWriMo. There may be Smitchie in this one. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. **

When Mitchie woke up a few days later, it was to her phone ringing like crazy. She picked it up and saw that it was Tess calling her. She answered it while looking at the time.

"Yes Tess?"

"Be ready in ten minutes, I'm coming by."

"Why? It's Saturday."

"Exactly, we are all hanging out, I've already called Caitlyn."

"Why couldn't she just wake me up?"

"Simple I wanted to do it."

"Alright, I'll be ready."

"Great, see you in ten."

"See you in ten."

Mitchie hung up the phone then proceeded to get ready for the day. She went and took a shower, then came back to change. Since it was nice out she decided to wear her nice skinny jeans and her favorite blue top. She decided to forgo makeup and just put on her converse shoes and wear Shane's jacket. When she was finished she walked downstairs to grab a bite to eat and saw Caitlyn sitting at the counter eating toast.

"Here Mitch, toast with butter."

"Thanks Caity."

They ate in silence till they heard a honk from outside, they grabbed their bags and said goodbye to Connie before heading out and getting in Tess's car. On the way Mitchie started to become curious as to what they were doing, she decided to ask.

"Tess, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Come on you won't tell?"

"Nope, now sit back and relax."

Mitchie looked at the others and saw that they were all smiling.

"Do you guys know where we are going?"

It was Peggie that answered.

"Yep."

"How come I don't know Peggie?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

At that moment Tess turned on the radio and began to sing the song that was on, with everyone joining in as well. When they arrived at their destination, Mitchie looked around and saw that they were at Tess's house. Everyone got out and entered the house, they went and sat down in the living room to watch a movie.

"Tess why couldn't you have told me that we were coming to your house?"

"Because then this wouldn't be a surprise."

"What wouldn't be a surprise?"

"This, turn around."

Mitchie did as she was told and when she turned around she saw the guy who had her heart...Shane Gray. Mitchie squealed and ran to jump into his arms, while everyone laughed. When they broke the hug Mitchie heard her name being called.

"What Mitchie no hug for your big bro?"

"Aw come here Jason."

Mitchie hugged Jason before hugging Nate as well. When she was finished hugging people she went and sat back down on the couch with Shane coming to sit next to her. He looked at her for a moment before leaning in and whispering in her ear, smirking.

"Isn't that my jacket?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't find you the morning I left, besides it's warm."

"Alright, it looks better on you than on me anyway."

"OI you two stop flirting."

"Shut up Nate, anyway you and Caity seem really close."

"I don't know what you are talking about Mitch."

"Yeah right."

Everyone started laughing and the gang spent the rest of the day at Tess's just watching movies and hanging out. When it was getting late, everyone decided to spend the night, the girls went into Tess's room and the boys stayed downstairs in the living room. Before Mitchie fell asleep her phone went off with a text from Shane, who she had given her number to earlier, saying to come downstairs.

She walked down the stairs into the living room to see Shane motioning for her to come into the kitchen. She walked in and saw him leaning against the counter, she walked up and leaned across from him.

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I do Mitch, I want to ask you a question."

"Alright, shoot."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie froze when she heard his words. He wanted to date _her _she couldn't believe it. Out of all the girls in Hollywood who were prettier and smarter than her, he wanted her. She realized that she hadn't spoken yet and he was looking depressed. He started to leave but Mitchie caught his arm and brought him closer and connected their lips. The action shocked Shane for a few seconds before he finally started to kiss back. When they broke apart both were smiling at each other a little breathless.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"You betcha."

They smiled at each other, then Shane moved around the counter and pulled her into a hug, with him resting his chin on her head. They stayed that way for a few minutes till Mitchie pulled away and insisted that they go to bed since it was late. Shane agreed and lead her through the living room and to the stairs where they parted ways.

As each one was laying down they couldn't wait for tomorrow to see each other again. Each was content and happy because they were with the person they loved. Each fell asleep with dreams of the other in their heads.

**What did you guys think? Did you like the Smitchie and mini Natlyn? Review and tell me what you want next. **


End file.
